1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-166608 discloses a connector with a housing made of a synthetic resin and adapted to accommodate terminal fittings. A front retainer made of a synthetic resin is mounted into the housing from the front. Two locking arms project from the front retainer and engage outer side surfaces of the housing to hold the retainer temporarily at a partial locking position. The terminal fittings can be inserted into and withdrawn from the housing when the front retainer is at the partial locking position. However, the front retainer can be pushed towards the housing and into a full locking position for retaining the terminal fittings in the housing.
A molded synthetic resin article generally deforms due to a thermal shrinkage as the resin is cured. Thus, thermal shrinkage could reduce an area of engagement between the front retainer and the housing in the above-described connector. In other words, an outward deformation of the locking arms due to thermal shrinkage could reduce the area of engagement and could cause the locking arms to separate from the outer side surfaces of the housing.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation, and an object thereof is to reliably hold a front retainer locked.